


Ein jegliches hat seine Zeit

by fennishjournal (Shimi)



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimi/pseuds/fennishjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meine Alternative der „Sofa-Szene“ in der Folge “Tödliche Tarnung”. Und der Morgen danach. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein jegliches hat seine Zeit

„Wir machen Schluss für heute. Bis morgen!“ 

warf Frau Álvarez über die Schulter und verschwand schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum. Nika und Vogt folgten kurze Zeit später, aber Thorsten blätterte immer noch in den Akten, bis Sebastian sich hörbar räusperte.

„Hm?“

„Komm, Thorsten, lass uns Schluss machen für heute. Mit frischen Köpfen geht das morgen viel besser.“

Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wollte Thorsten ihm da widersprechen, aber dann stieß er einen tiefen Seufzer aus und klappte den Aktendeckel zu.

„Also gut, du hast wahrscheinlich recht.“

„Wie meistens.“

Thorsten quittierte Sebastians unverschämtes Grinsen nur mit einem amüsierten Schnauben.

„Okay, ich geh noch kurz aufs Klo, dann können wir los.“

Damit war Sebastian aus dem Raum und Thorsten ließ sich wieder auf seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Er langte wie unbewusst nach dem zusammengestauchten Projektil, das er dann abwesend hin und her drehte.

Befangen! Er konnte sich ein müdes Kopfschütteln nicht verkneifen. Natürlich war er befangen! Sein Leben hatte sich vier Jahre lang um diesen Mann gedreht, sein Leben und am Ende fast sogar sein Tod. Wäre die Kugel nicht von einer Rippe abgeprallt….  
Seine Finger drehten das Projektil unablässig. Natürlich war es irgendwie morbide, eine Kugel auf dem Schreibtisch liegen zu haben, die ihn fast umgebracht hätte. Aber sie war ein materieller Beweis für – er war sich nie ganz sicher wofür, aber für etwas Wichtiges. Dafür, dass er seine Zeit als Chris überlebt hatte. Dafür, dass Susanne und Lily dasselbe nicht geschafft hatten. Dafür, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man in die Rolle eines anderen schlüpfte, bis zur Selbstaufgabe.

„Kommen Sie an de Man ran, Lannert, wie ist mir egal.“

Das hatte sein Vorgesetzter Merkman damals gesagt und Thorsten hatte sich daran gehalten.  
Sie hatten schließlich von Anfang an gewusst, dass de Man schwul war, da war es naheliegend gewesen… nicht, dass das jemals offizielle Dienstanordnung gewesen wäre. Es war auch nie in seinen Berichten aufgetaucht, trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass Merkman davon gewusst und es gutgeheißen hatte. Was auch immer sie näher an de Man heranbrachte.

„Ich überlasse das ganz Ihrem eigenen Ermessen.“

Nicht dass es ihm unendlich schwer gefallen wäre – trotz des schlechten Gewissens gegenüber Susanne. Dass sie sich zu Beginn seines VE-Einsatzes getrennt hatten, änderte nichts daran, dass er sich nach wie vor mit ihr verheiratet fühlte und eben auch schuldig, wenn er mit jemand anderem schlief.

Allerdings hatte es da zum Schluss der vier Jahre eine Zeit gegeben, in der es ihm immer schwerer gefallen war, die Chris-Persona abzustreifen, wenn (falls) er abends nach Hause kam. Die menschliche Psyche ist unglaublich anpassungsfähig, hält es aber offenbar nur für eine begrenzte Zeit aus, zwei Persönlichkeiten aufrecht zu erhalten, ohne daran kaputt zugehen.

Und de Man sah nicht schlecht aus, hatte dieses gewisse Etwas des smarten Bösewichtes, wie in einem alten James-Bond-Film. War gebildet und intelligent, ein kultivierter Mensch (wenn man vom Waffenschmuggel mal absah), was in den Kreisen, in denen Thorsten sich damals notgedrungen bewegt hatte, unendlich erfrischend gewesen war. Und er war verdammt gut im Bett.

Gut möglich, dass Chris da zum Schluss sowas wie verliebt gewesen war. Vielleicht sogar Thorsten, zumindest ein kleines bisschen.

Bis…. Aber daran wollte er heute nicht auch noch denken. Er fühlte sich eh schon irgendwie spröde und unter Spannung, seit er die Leiche mit den wohlbekannten Hinrichtungsmerkmalen gesehen hatte. Und das Wiedersehen mit Viktor hatte auch nicht gerade geholfen. Der Mann rief immer noch heftige, widersprüchliche Gefühle in ihm wach: Ekel und Zuneigung, Wut und Verletztheit – und alles verdammt dicht unter der Oberfläche, wie scharfe Kanten, die ihm von innen in die Haut stachen.

„Na, am meditieren?“

„Hm? Oh, nee, war nur mit den Gedanken beim Fall. Aber jetzt, wo du offenbar von der Toilette zurückgefunden hast, können wir vielleicht einfach nach Hause fahren, oder?“

Sebastian hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„An mir soll’s nicht liegen.“

Diesmal fuhr Thorsten und während des größten Teils der Fahrt schwiegen sie beide vor sich hin. Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment lang, ob er Sebastian anbieten sollte, ihn ganz nach Hause zu fahren, entschied aber dann, dass er dafür zu müde war. Außerdem konnte er heute Abend auf eine Demonstration des Bootz’schen Familienglücks ganz gut verzichten.  
Allerdings war ihm auch nicht wirklich danach, alleine in seiner Wohnung zu hocken, so dass er sich zu Sebastian drehte, nachdem er den Wagen vor der Haustür geparkt hatte, und fragte:

„Magst du noch auf’n Bier mit raufkommen?“

Der sah ihn einen Augenblick erstaunt an, aber dann verzog er den Mund zu dem ihm eigenen warmen Lächeln.

„Sicher, gern.“

***************************************************************************

Sebastian ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und kramte sein Handy hervor, um Julia eine kurze Sms zu schreiben, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machte. Sie hatte sich nie ganz daran gewöhnt, einen Polizisten zum Mann zu haben und wurde leicht unruhig, wenn er später als verabredet nach Hause kam.

Als er aufblickte, war Thorsten kurz in Richtung Küche verschwunden und so sah er sich ein bisschen um. Die Bilder der Frau und des kleinen Mädchens waren ihm schon heute Morgen aufgefallen. Wer das wohl war? Thorsten hatte ja weder Frau noch Kind, das hatte er gesagt. Vielleicht seine Schwester und Nichte? Oder ein Patenkind?

Thorsten wanderte Richtung Küche, während er kurz seinen Gürtel öffnete, um die Waffe abzulegen. Das war ein Ritual noch aus Under-Cover-Zeiten: Waffe abschnallen hieß Privatzeit, hieß seine Rolle ablegen können, zumindest bis morgen die Sonne wieder aufging.  
Er verstaute die Waffe in der Küchenschublade (nicht vorschriftsmäßig, aber praktisch) und griff sich ein paar Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer gewandert kam, besah Sebastian sich gerade eingehend die Fotos, die er auf dem Regal stehen hatte. Verdammt. Er hatte sich lange überlegt, wie geschickt es war, die so draußen rumstehen zu lassen. Nicht, dass es ihm schwer gefallen war, sich eine Geschichte für seine Nachbarin auszudenken, als sie ihn danach gefragt hatte. Und gleiches hatte er auch mit Sebastian vorgehabt, nur – nur, dass er ihn mittlerweile zu gern hatte, um ihm irgendeine Geschichte über nicht existierende Verwandte vorzulügen, er wäre sich schäbig dabei vorgekommen.

„Anstrengender Tag heute, oder?“

„Ja.“

„Also, Prost!“

„Prost!“

Sie klickten die Bierflaschen aneinander und noch bevor er geschwind ein Gespräch über etwas ganz anderes anfangen konnte, fragte Sebastian ihn:

„Wer is’n das da?“

Scheiße. Das ging jetzt nicht. Nicht heute. Er fühlte sich schon den ganzen Tag wie unter Strom, die Erinnerungen und Gefühle viel zu dicht unter der Oberfläche, und nun saß sein neuer Partner mit seinem freundlichen, offenen Gesicht da und fragte ihn nach seiner Familie. Wie unter Zwang antwortete er trotzdem.

„Das ist Susanne, meine Frau, und Lily, meine Tochter, am Tag ihrer Einschulung.“

Gegen seinen Willen begann sein linkes Bein nervös zu wippen und die Hand mit der Bierflasche konnte auch nicht still halten.

„Sie hat deine Augen, oder?“

Sebastian wirkte wenig erstaunt, aber vielleicht war die fröhliche Neugier auch nur seine Art, seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Thorsten dagegen hatte sich weniger gut im Griff, Scheiße, er hatte sich überhaupt nicht im Griff. Die simple Frage holte auf einmal mit Macht Erinnerungen hoch, die er normalerweise fest verschlossen hielt. Lilys Augen groß und blau in ihrem verängstigten Gesicht. Das ganze Blut überall.  
Mit einem Mal war sein Hals wie zugeschwollen und er musste angestrengt geradeaus schauen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Tränen, die ihm mittlerweile in die Augen gestiegen waren, es sich noch einmal anders überlegten.

„Ja.“

„Ist irgendwas mit ihr?“

Klar, dass Sebastian was auffiel. Kam ja nicht alle Tage vor, dass ein Hauptkommissar mit den Tränen kämpfte, weil man ihn nach Frau und Kind fragte. Er schluckte, die Hand mit der Bierflasche wippte, zitterte.

„Sie sind tot. Beide.“

Und Thorsten hatte seinen Kampf verloren, die erste Träne rollte ihm heiß die Wange hinunter. Verfluchter Mist. Normalerweise hatte er sich besser unter Kontrolle, aber heute, heute war alles zu viel.

„Was?“

Das klang ungläubig. Kein Wunder. Thorsten schaute ihn kurz an und dann wieder weg. Noch gab er sich der Illusion hin, dass er diesen Gefühlsausbruch unter Kontrolle hatte, solange er Sebastian nur nicht ansah. Dass er es schaffen würde, nicht zusammenzubrechen und hemmungslos loszuheulen, auch wenn sein Körper da offenbar andere Pläne hatte.

„Scheiße, Mann.“

Nicht immer die feinste Ausdrucksweise, aber mit viel Gefühl dahinter, so war er, sein Sebastian. Nur dass dieses aus tiefstem Herzen kommende Mitgefühl das Letzte war, was er jetzt brauchen konnte. Er schluckte, auch wenn es sich anfühlte, als hätte sich ein Tennisball in seine Kehle verirrt und versuchte die Tränen noch ein letztes Mal zurückzublinzeln. Sarah, seine alte Partnerin, hatte ihn gewarnt, dass so etwas passieren würde, dass sich die verdrängten Emotionen irgendwann ihre Bahn brechen würden, womöglich mit Gewalt. Scheiße. Dass die Frau aber auch immer Recht haben musste.

„Hat dieser Viktor de Man was damit zu tun?“

Clever, der Sebastian. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie der Kerl Thorsten die Knöpfe gedrückt hatte heute. Er nickte. Wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Schluckte.

„Hey.“

Sebastian klang besorgt und war auf einmal direkt neben ihm auf dem Sofa.

„Thorsten?“

Widerstrebend schaute Thorsten ihn nun doch an, während ihm die Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Er kam sich ein wenig lächerlich vor, und sehr verletzlich, wie er da auf seinem Sofa saß, das Gesicht tränennass und immer noch dieses Gefühl in der Brust, als hätten sie die Kugel niemals rausgeholt.  
Er versucht etwas zu sagen, aber mehr als eine hilflose Geste wurde nicht daraus.  
Verdammt, er musste hier weg.  
Er stand auf, mit der unbestimmten Idee, diese Situation zu verlassen, raus zu gehen, abzuhauen, irgendwohin, wo der Schmerz und die Erinnerungen ihn nicht einholen würden. Oder zumindest erst, wenn er allein war und sich niemand erschrecken musste, wenn er anfing zu heulen wie ein Tier.  
Aber bevor er sich auch nur zwei Schritte vom Sofa entfernt hatte, war Sebastian da und hielt ihn ein wenig unsanft am Arm fest.

„Thorsten? Wo willst du denn hin?“

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Hey, hey, komm mal her.“

Und damit hatte er Thorsten an sich gezogen, die Arme fest um ihn geschlungen. Thorsten wurde im ersten Moment ganz steif vor Schreck – damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Aber Sebastian hielt ihn fest und er war warm und tröstlich und genau groß genug, dass Thorsten sein Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergraben konnte. Und das war gut so, denn der Damm war endgültig gebrochen und es schüttelte ihn ein Weinen, wie er noch keines erlebt hatte. Tiefe Schluchzer, die sich anfühlten, als würde sich da etwas aus ihm losreißen, die ihn würgten auf ihrem Weg nach draußen. Es wollte und wollte nicht aufhören.

Ihm war, als würde sich der versammelte Schmerz des letzten Jahres seinen Weg mit Zähnen und Klauen nach draußen verschaffen und ihm bliebe nichts übrig, als es auszuhalten.  
Als Sebastian festzuhalten, der ruhig und verlässlich da stehen blieb, wo er war und seine Umarmung kein bisschen lockerte.

Sebastian tat es sehr, sehr leid, was er da angerichtet hatte. Wer konnte denn auch ahnen, dass das so ein empfindliches Thema war?  
Er hätte sich in den Hintern beißen können, als er merkte, wie nervös und aufgewühlt seine Fragen Thorsten machten. Er hatte nicht umsonst Kriminalpsychologie studiert, er wusste wie es aussah, wenn jemand kurz davor stand, die Fassung zu verlieren.  
Nicht, dass sie einem auf der Uni beibrächten, wie man mit so was umzugehen hatte.  
Aber Thorsten hatte nicht nein gesagt, hatte das Thema nicht gewechselt, hatte sich stattdessen die Antworten aus der Nase ziehen lassen. So, als sei er vielleicht sogar froh, endlich einmal darüber reden zu können.  
Verdammt. Er zog ihn ein bisschen fester an sich. Frau und Kind zu verlieren war so ziemlich das Schlimmste, was er sich vorstellen konnte und er wollte verflucht sein, wenn er seinen Freund mit so was alleine ließ, selbst wenn er selber heftig schlucken musste. Laute, wie Thorsten sie da von sich gab, sollte kein Mensch machen müssen, jemals.

Nach einer Weile ließ der Weinkrampf nach. Die Abstände zwischen den tiefen, würgenden Schluchzern wurden länger, bis Thorsten nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, keine Luft zu kriegen. Schließlich tat er einen tiefen Atemzug und stieß ihn dann langsam wieder aus, die Augen immer noch zu, das Gesicht in Sebastians Schulter gepresst. Der legte ihm eine große warme Hand in den Nacken und fragte:

„Na, geht’s wieder?“

Als Antwort brachte er zuerst nur ein kurzes Schnauben heraus, das sich aber immerhin mehr nach Lachen als nach Weinen anhörte. Dann murmelte er leise:

„Tut mir leid.“

„Thorsten, ich versteh dich schlecht, wenn du nur mit meinem Hemd kommunizierst.“

Gegen seinen Willen musste Thorsten lächeln und hob den Kopf.

„Ich habe gesagt, es tut mir leid.“

„Red kein Blech.“

Sebastian drückte ihn noch einmal fest an sich und schob ihn dann ein wenig von sich weg, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Für so was sind Freunde schließlich da. Und wir sind doch Freunde, oder?“, fragte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Thorsten lächelte zurück. Seine Augen fühlten sich geschwollen an und er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie sein Gesicht gerade aussah. Der Zustand von Sebastians Hemd sprach da Bände.

„Ja, ja ich denke schon. Trotzdem, tut mir leid. Ich…na ja, du weißt ja, dass ich normalerweise nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit die Heulerei kriege.“

Das Letzte war ein recht armseliger Versuch, dem Gespräch wieder eine etwas leichtere Wendung zu geben, aber Sebastian sah ihn nur einen Moment ernst an und sagte dann aus tiefstem Herzen:

„Ich kann mir kein größeres Unglück vorstellen als gleichzeitig zwei Menschen zu verlieren, die ich liebe. Schon gar nicht ein Kind.“

Thorsten wandte seinen Blick ab, denn einen zweiten Tränenausbruch wollte er weder Sebastian noch sich selber heute Abend zumuten, und nickte.

„Du, ich geh mal kurz ins Bad, ok?“

„Klar, wie wär’s, ich mach uns in der Zeit einen Tee?“

„Okay.“

Und damit war Thorsten im Bad verschwunden. Sebastian begab sich in die Küche und stellte den Wasserkessel an. Dann schlich er sich kurz nach draußen auf den Balkon und rief Julia an.

„Tut mir leid, Schatz, aber es sieht so aus, als würde ich heute erst richtig spät heimkommen.“  
…  
„Ja, nee, ich weiß das ist blöd. Aber Thorsten geht es nicht gut und irgendwie mag ich ihn gerade nicht allein lassen.“  
…  
„Nichts Ernsthaftes – na ja, zu mindest nichts Körperliches. Aber ich erklär dir das morgen in Ruhe, okay?“  
…  
„Du, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht penn ich auch hier, ich kann’s gerade echt nicht sagen.“  
…  
„Okay. Ich hab dich lieb, ja? Und die Kinder auch. Drück sie morgen früh von mir, wenn ich nicht da sein sollte. Schlaf gut.“

Er steckte das Handy mit einem Seufzer weg und begab sich zurück in die Küche, wo er zwei Teetassen herauskramte und so lange in Thorstens Vorratsschrank wühlte, bis er ein Päckchen schwarzen Tee und eine Teekanne fand. Als Thorsten aus dem Bad zurückkam, in dem er sich offensichtlich das Gesicht gewaschen hatte, öffnete er ohne Worte eine weitere Schranktür und holte eine Flasche guten Rums heraus.

„Magst du auch welchen? “

„Gerne.“

Thorsten schüttete ordentlich Rum und Zucker in beide Tees und dann begaben sie sich wieder auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Eine Weile saßen sie beide einfach schweigend da und schlürften gemütlich ihren Tee, der es ordentlich in sich hatte. Sebastian begann sich schon zu fragen, was wohl in dieser Situation ein taktvolles Gesprächsthema wäre, als Thorsten dann sehr leise und stockend begann, ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Von de Man und seiner Rolle als VE. Von dem schrecklichen Tag, als er durch die Fensterscheibe eines Cafes zuschauen musste, wie seine Frau und sein Kind von einem LKW überfahren wurden. Von dem Auftragskiller, der ihn fast auf de Mans Befehl hin erschossen hätte. Sebastian ließ ihn reden und sagte nicht viel außer einem seltenen „mhm“ oder „aha“ und das schien genau das Richtige zu sein.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du diese Kugel auf deinem Schreibtisch liegen hast?“

Thorsten zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, Sebastian wirklich erklären zu können, was es mit der Kugel auf sich hatte.  
Also nickte er schließlich einfach und lehnte sich gegen das Sofa zurück, die Teetasse lose in der Hand. Er fühlte sich auf einmal sehr müde, aber auch irgendwie erleichtert. Was davon dem Rum, ihrem Gespräch oder seiner kleinen Heulattacke zuzurechnen war, konnte er nicht sagen, aber es tat unheimlich wohl, dass jemand hier die Geschichte nun kannte.  
Seine rechte Seite fühlte sich angenehm warm an, da Sebastian dicht neben ihm saß und er lehnte sich unbewusst ein wenig gegen seinen Freund.  
Besonders gut war, dass Sebastian jetzt Bescheid wusste.  
Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und war sich plötzlich sicher, die Augen nicht mehr lange aufhalten zu können.

„Du, tut mir Leid, aber ich glaube ich muss jetzt einfach ins Bett. War’n bisschen viel heute.“

Sebastian neben ihm nickte und sie kamen beide recht schwerfällig auf die Füße.  
Man, in dieser zweiten Tasse musste mehr Rum gewesen sein, als er gedacht hatte. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war es vielleicht sogar mehr Rum als Tee gewesen.

Besorgt schaute er zu Sebastian hinüber, der, etwas unsicher auf den Beinen, gerade nach seiner Jacke suchte.

„Wie kommst’n du jetzt heim?“

„Na, wie ich auch hergekommen bin, mit dem Rad.“

Thorsten sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Meinst du, das ist ne gute Idee? So ganz verkehrstauglich siehst du nicht mehr aus.“

Sebastian zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Immer noch besser, als wenn du jetzt noch Auto fährst.“

Das stand völlig außer Frage, das sah Thorsten auch so.

„Du könntest hier pennen.“

„Ist wahrscheinlich keine schlechte Idee.“

Sebastian beäugte das Sofa.

„Kann man das ausziehen?“

Thorsten blickte sein Sofa an und dann seinen langen Kollegen.

„Mm, nicht wirklich. Aber wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könnten wir uns einfach mein Bett teilen.“

Sebastian nickte, der war schließlich ein unkomplizierter Typ.  
Verdammt, darüber hatte er gar nicht nachgedacht. Ehrlich gesagt war er nicht unbedingt scharf darauf, Sebastian die ganze Nacht neben sich zu haben, für sein Gefühl waren sie sich heute schon nahe genug gekommen. Aber das Sofa war wirklich zu kurz für einen erwachsenen Mann und er konnte seine Einladung jetzt schlecht zurückziehen.  
(In seinem Hinterkopf merkte eine leise Stimme an, dass es außerdem schlimmeres gäbe, als mal eine Nacht nicht alleine zu schlafen. Vor allem, wo Sebastian alles andere als hässlich war.)  
Thorsten ignorierte die Stimme und wandte sich einfach Richtung Schlafzimmer. Sebastian folgte ihm und bekam ein T-Shirt und Handtuch zugeteilt. Nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche fielen sie beide wortlos ins Bett.

***************************************************************************

Irgendwann in der Nacht wachte Sebastian davon auf, dass er fror. Irgendwie musste Julia es geschafft haben, ihm seine Decke zu entreißen und noch dazu hatte sie offenbar das Fenster wieder offen stehen lassen.  
Ohne richtig wach zu werden, tastete er schlaftrunken um sich, bis er einen Zipfel der Decke zu fassen bekam und rollte sich schnell in die schützende Höhle, wo er sich an den warmen Körper kuschelte, den er vorfand. Er schlief augenblicklich wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Thorsten langsam durch das unbestimmte Gefühl auf, dass etwas nicht so war wie sonst. Oder vielmehr: das etwas so war, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war schließlich eine Weile her, dass er nicht alleine sondern neben einem anderen Mann aufgewacht war. Dass der warme Körper, der sich von hinten an ihn geschmiegt hatte, männlich war stand außer Frage, da Frauen im Allgemeinen keine Morgenlatte hatten. Noch halb im Schlaf lächelte er und tastete nach dem Arm, der sich um seine Taille gelegt hatte.  
Da berührten seine Finger unerwartet den dünnen Metallreif eines Eherings und mit einem Mal war er sehr wach und im Hier und Jetzt. Das war Sebastian, der da friedlich schlafend gegen seinen Nacken atmete! Verdammt.  
Sie waren gestern zu müde gewesen, um seinen Schlafsack aus dem Keller zu holen und hatten sich stattdessen dafür entschieden, seine Bettdecke zu teilen. Das konnte peinlich werden, wenn Sebastian aufwachte, zumal sein eigener Körper langsam begann, ebenfalls auf die unerwartete körperliche Nähe zu reagieren.  
Vorsichtig versuchte er, sich unter Sebastians Arm herauszuwinden, um aus dem Bett zu schlüpfen, bevor dieser aufwachte.  
Doch seine Versuche wurden mit einem unwilligen Murmeln quittiert und damit, dass Sebastian ihn noch ein wenig näher an sich zog. Was nicht gerade dabei half, seine eigene Erektion durch pure Willenskraft zu beenden. Scheiße. Zumal Sebastians Hand jetzt auch noch zu wandern begann. Noch bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, wie er sich am besten gegen diesen morgendlichen „Angriff“ wehren könnte, sog Sebastian auf einmal hinter ihm überrascht die Luft ein und verkrampfte sich komplett.  
Super, er war also wach.

„Thorsten?“

Das klang verdammt groggy und verwirrt und irgendwie niedlich.

„Genau der.“

„Scheiße!“

Und mit einem Mal war die Hand auf seinem Unterleib verschwunden, als Sebastian sich ruckartig hinter ihm aufsetzte.  
Er drehte sich um, nur um festzustellen, dass Sebastian Bootz offenbar rot wurde, wenn ihm etwas peinlich war. Aber so richtig. Der Gesichtsausdruck war ebenfalls spitze: irgendwo zwischen abgrundtiefer Peinlichkeit und Schreck.  
Thorsten konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Na, schön geträumt?“

Womöglich wurde Sebastian noch röter, es war schwierig zu erkennen. In jedem Fall war er wie der Blitz aus dem Bett und in Richtung Bad verschwunden. Auch gut. Thorsten stand ebenfalls auf und begab sich in die Küche, um ihnen Kaffee zu kochen. Und intensiv an Schneestürme und Lawinen zu denken. Ein kalte Dusche würde jetzt helfen, aber das Bad hielt ja Sebastian besetzt…

Sebastian lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen die Badezimmertür. Was war das denn bitte gewesen? Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Wie sollte er seinem Freund und Kollegen denn jetzt in die Augen schauen?  
Wenigsten hatte Thorsten nicht ärgerlich gewirkt, eher amüsiert.  
Ungebeten erinnerte er sich auf einmal der Gerüchte, die vor seiner Ankunft durch’s Präsidium gekreist waren: Dass der neue Kollege aus Hamburg bi sei, vielleicht sogar schwul.  
Was zwar Thorstens lockere Reaktion erklären würde, mitnichten aber dass Sebastian…ja was eigentlich? Hatte er Thorsten im Schlaf für seine Frau gehalten? Und hatte sein Körper ganz einfach darauf reagiert?  
Oder – die andere Alternative war entschieden ungemütlicher. Dass sein Körper, dass er da vielleicht wirklich auf Thorsten reagiert hatte. Thorsten, der ein Mann war, wie ihn eine kleine hysterische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf unnötigerweise erinnerte. Verdammt. Sexuelle Identitätskrise mit 31. Das konnte ja heiter werden...


End file.
